


Fans Are The Worst

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy is getting real tired, Humor, M/M, crackish, wong and rhodey are so done with their white boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Happy is not amused with the additional workload.





	Fans Are The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it's about time to add Happy into the mix. Like Tony could have any privacy in public without Happy on the job...

Happy is getting real tired of Tony’s bullshit.

It’s one thing to field off nosy paparazzi from getting pictures of Tony with his wizard boyfriend. He’s been doing this job for years and after dealing with the PR fiasco with Pepper and Tony’s dissolved engagement. Chasing reporters and cameramen away is old hat. It’s a whole different kettle of fish while dealing with rabid fans. Especially one fan who’s becoming a royal pain in his ass.

Fucking Gary.

Oh sure, he helped Tony during the Mandarin problem and he left Tony alone after that was over. But after Tony saved the universe from some wrinkly purple ball-sack, this weirdo somehow moved to New York and made an army of rabid fangirls whose sole purpose is to moon over Tony and his newest boyfriend Stephen Strange. They even named the couple Ironstrange.

What a dumbass sounding name…

And speaking of dumbass, Strange is quickly coming up to the top of his shit list. Sure he’s tall, sophisticated, got facial hair similar to Tony, somehow a wizard and makes his boss smile. But Strange got on his nerves real quick. Always making grand gestures in public on Valentine’s Day, making some big magic show with words spelled out in the sky, “Tony, will you be my Valentine?” in Central Park complete with hearts in red and gold. The media went nuts speculating an engagement announcement coming soon. He still got a few court cases to go to for “assault” even though the bastards only got a love tap with a baseball bat when they got too close. At least Tony is slightly sorry for giving him extra work. Strange on the other hand has no problems having his pictures taken from afar with his grubby hands firmly glued to his boss’s ass and is oblivious to the sheer amount of work he’s putting into to protect his boss’s privacy.

What a complete bastard.

Though Rhodey has it worse, at least he didn’t have to see the whole pining thing, and seeing them in situations which would require him to bleach his brain. Strange’s buddy Wong is an alright guy. He knows about the pair’s weekly lunches to complain about these moronic geniuses. Sometimes he joins them for brunch. Bottomless mimosas and venting about the latest bullshit they had to deal with is therapeutic.

  
Now if he could deal with the Gary problem…

That man has a Twitter account, Facebook page, Instagram, and Tumblr dedicated to Tony and Strange. He’s always hiding and snapping pictures and posting them up online. He’s like a goddamn ninja, always showing up and taking high quality photos. Even with those restraining orders, this son of a bitch got drones and got a bunch of crazy girls doing some of the dirty work. Goddamn, those tiny girls are scary…

  
And the worst part is, he’s got millions of subscribers and FRIDAY (the traitor) refused to shut them down saying something along the lines of freedom of speech and harmless fun. Though he suspects FRIDAY is a fan. He needs a vacation away from the crazy fans and the stupidly in love couple. At least there’s no world ending events, no evil villain trying to blow something up, he’s alive with a great job and his boss finally found happiness. It’s all-

“Motherfucker! GARY, GET YOUR ASS OUT THAT GARBAGE CAN! DON’T YOU DARE TAKE THOSE PICTURES!”

**Author's Note:**

> At least I wrote something before the year ended! Real life work is a bitch. Let me know what you think in the comments and antis stay in your lane.


End file.
